For You
by geekischic
Summary: Every time I let him do this, I scream in my head that it’s for you. It’s always been for you. Slade/Robin rape fic, based on Korn's song 4U. Maybe implied Robin/Starfire if you squint.


**WARNING: SLADE/ROBIN RAPE FIC. If you don't like these types of stories, I suggest you press that little back button at the top of the screen.**

**A/N: This is a Slade/Robin rape fic based in the Apprentice arc. I guess if you really read into this, you could assume that Robin is talking specifically to Starfire. I wrote it with the intention of him talking to the whole team, but it may make a little more sense to assume he's talking to Star. I based this story off the song 4U by Korn, with the lyrics appearing as breaks in the story. This is my first attempt at anything this dark (not to mention my first attempt at slash!), so reviews would be most welcome. **

-o0o-

**This shit right here is for you.**

**All your faces I can see;**

**You all think it's about me**

-o0o-

My whole body burns, just like it always does.

I can feel my eyes burning, the heat building up behind them as I try to stop the tears from forming behind my mask. It seems to happen every time even his fingers brush against me, possessively pulling me towards him until his voice is lulling in my ear. I feel the pain building as my vision blurs, and I use all the strength I have to keep from letting those tears spill over. I just can't let them.

I can't let him see me like this, so weak and vulnerable. I can't let him find out that my body aches with painful shivers as he runs his hands along my waist, finding my belt and leisurely undoing it before tossing it to the floor. And I let him, even as my fingers twitch with the desire to smack him right across his smirking face. I let him touch me, hold me, use me, until he's satisfied and he'll let me be alone again.

I know that you're ashamed of me. You would gasp in horror and shield your eyes if you saw me like this. Your leader, bowing before his nemesis without the slightest bit of resistance. But can't you understand why? Every time I let him do this, I scream in my head that it's for you. It's always been for you. His words ring in my ears each time his fingers reach beneath the elastic of my waistband, reminding me why I continue to allow him to do this.

_If you swear to serve me, to never see your friends again, I will allow them to live…_

-o0o-

**I'm about to break.**

**This is my fate.**

**Am I still damned to a life,**

**Of misery and hate?**

-o0o-

"Robin…" His damned voice whispers in my ear, the cool metal of his mask sending a shiver down my spine as he places the blindfold over my eyes. I feel his hands edging my shirt over my head, his fingers sending blazing trails of fire over my skin as I tell myself that it'll all be over soon. His fingers wander south as he peels my pants off as well, trailing lower and lower until I find myself so unwillingly hard.

I hang my head in shame as I feel it, knowing that I've betrayed you once again. I can sense his smirk as his hand continues to pump leisurely up and down, drawing those unwilling moans from my throat as he works me into a lust I've reached far too many times before. He pulls me tight up against him as he nuzzles my neck possessively, and I feel his hardened member pressing into my back as my breath shallows and my knees grow weak.

"Robin," He repeats, and the sound of my name on his lips reminds me of the hero I'm supposed to be. Of the hero who was destroyed the first time I let him do this to me. "Tell me, how would your friends react if they saw you now?"

-o0o-

**You, you'll never know**

**What I'd do for you.**

**What you all,**

**Put me through;**

**I do it for you.**

-o0o-

I hang my head in shame as he laughs, gripping me harder as he pulls me possessively closer. I can feel my tears edging closer to spilling over as my mouth opens and a treacherous sigh escapes my lips. He hums contentedly in my ear as he pumps me yet again, and I can tell he's enjoying this. He always does. He enjoys working me up until my knees are so weak I can barely stand without clinging to him. And that satisfies him. I can picture the wicked grin that must be plastered on his face, even through my blindfold and his mask. I just know that it's there.

And then he throws me to the ground, just like he's done so many times before. I hear the metal of his belt unclicking and the rustle of his pants as they fall to the ground. I whimper as my eyes close behind my mask because I know what he's going to tell me to do. And I so desperately don't want to do it.

He grabs me by my hair, hauling me up on my knees as he guides me between his thighs. He smells so sickeningly musky with arousal that I feel the bile rising in my throat. But I know better than to try to resist. I did that once before, and it almost cost you your life. I'll never let that happen. I'll never let him kill you. Even if it means I have to bow before him for the rest of my life.

And I most likely will have to.

You'd be so ashamed if you saw me now. I know you'd never want to talk to me again, and you'd ban me from the Titans if you ever saw me like this: kneeling before and sucking off Jump City's most hated villain.

"Robin," I know I've hesitated for too long as I hear his deep, threatening voice growling down at me. My heart rate picks up as I hear the aggression in his voice, and only now do I find myself scared. I quickly fumble for his legs, using my hands to guide me as my mouth searches for his member. I need to give him what he wants, or else it's you that will suffer. And I can't let that happen

"Good boy," he belittles me as I take him into my mouth. He's so big, so hard, and I have to stop myself from gagging as I do my best to take as much of him into my mouth as I can. My tongue trails along the tip, swirling around the precum I find there as I circle lower down his shaft. He tastes salty and bitter with the taste I've come to hate, though I know better than to back away. So I swirl my tongue around to his underside and lick him from base to tip, though it sickens me to do so. I fight back the gag reflex I feel in the back of my throat as he lets out a quiet growl, the only way for me to know that what I'm doing is satisfactory for him.

I press my lips around him and suck, creating the suction I've learned he enjoys so much. His grip in my hair tightens and a groan escapes his lips as I bob my head back and forth, milking his cock with the skills I've so unwittingly acquired while in his captivity.

I hear an animalistic growl escape his lips as he pulls my head back, my lips leaving his cock with a pop as he yanks me up by my hair. I grit my teeth against the pain, knowing that it's you that will pay if I allow myself to cry out. He throws me face first against the wall, my cheek cruelly meeting the cold metal as he presses close enough to me that I can feel his hot breath on the shell of my ear.

"Tell me you're enjoying this Robin," He whispers fiercely as his hands trail their way down my back, resting on my hips as I feel his hard member pressing in to me, "Beg me to fuck you."

"Please," The word leaves my lips as I feel the pain of it stabbing into my heart. I've betrayed you once again. Can you see I need to beg for this, as much as I don't want it? Do you understand that I need to do what he wants, just so I can protect you?

"Please what?" He taunts me as his grip on my hips tightens, his fingers digging into my skin with a pain that somehow borders on pleasure as he mocks me so happily.

"Please fuck me… Master," My heart drops at the last word, though I hear a growl of pleasure from behind me as I call him the name he's drilled in to my head since the first day I got here. "Good boy," He tells me for the second time that day as he spreads me. I hold my breath as I feel the blunt tip of his member at my entrance, ready to dive inside without any preparation.

Just like the last time he did this.

Just like the first time he did this.

A scream escapes my throat as he buries himself to the hilt inside me, wasting no time as he pounds into me at a mercilessly fast pace. He's filling me to the brim, stretching me so wide that I feel pain shooting up my spine as I go limp against the wall, searching for something, _anything_ to hold on to just the bear through the pain. But no such luck. There's nothing to ease the pain as I grit my teeth and breathe deeply just to try to survive the torture I've been through so many times before.

He drives into me once more, only this time his member finds that sensitive bundle of nerves deep within me and a second scream escapes my lips. Only this scream is one of pleasure. The action doesn't instantly take away the pain, but it somehow blurs it into something that borders the thin line between torture and ecstasy. My hips jerk back onto his member without my permission as he continues to grind into me with the ferocity he's used ever since the first time he did this.

I feel his hand curve around my waist as it finds my painfully hard member, pumping it harshly as he continues to drive himself deep inside me. I throw my head back and cry out at the top of my lungs and my vision blurs into tiny dots of color as the intensity of my orgasm rips through my body. I jerk back onto him and tighten around his member, and a low growl leaves his throat as I feel his hot seed spurting into me just as I start to come down from my high. My knees are weak and I know I won't be able to stand as he pulls out, leaving me to collapse to the floor as I feel his cum spilling down my thighs. It's warm and sticky and humiliating as I sense him looming over me, roughly removing the blindfold from my eyes after he rearranges his belt and pants.

"Until next time, Robin," He tells me, wiping a bit of his cum onto my cheek as I blink my eyes against the light from the room. I know that the blindfold is only a tool of power for him, as I've never heard him remove his mask. He gets off on overpowering me, and blinding me to his actions is one of many ways he's obliged himself to that pleasure.

He turns around and leaves the little room he's allowed me to call my own, the sound of the lock echoing around the empty space as he leaves me to clean myself up in isolation.

-o0o-

**I could (have),**

**Never (lived),**

**If it wasn't...**

**For you.**

-o0o-

It's only then, after he's left me alone and I've made myself once again decent, that I allow my tears to fall down my face. I curl into a ball in the farthest corner of the room and weep, partly for me, but mostly for you. There are times when all I want to do is die, just to make all of this, to make _him_, go away. Just to be alone once again, without fear of ever being violated.

But I'll never have that luxury.

I need to survive, for you. I need you to see that I'm alive and that my loyalty lies with you, no matter what my actions have made you think. I can never let you find out what he's done to me, but I need to return to you just to know that he isn't the only thing that governs my life.

I close my eyes as the tears burn paths down my cheeks, and my dreams are filled with you. It's the closest I can get to returning to the tower, to returning to the people I love. It's the only reminder I have of why I let him to do this to me.

It's all for you.

**-End-**


End file.
